zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spa Day (Phineas and Ferb)
|Season list = ''Phineas and Ferb'' (season 2) |Prev = No More Bunny Business |Next = Bubble Boys |Episode list = [[List of Phineas and Ferb episodes|List of Phineas and Ferb episodes]] }} “'Spa Day'” is the second half of the 41st episode of Disney Channel original animated television series Phineas and Ferb, originally broadcast on Disney Channel on August 14, 2009 as a preview of the series, and Disney XD on August 1, 2009. It was story by Jennifer Keene, and directed by Robert F. Hughes. Candace and Stacy have a spa day. But thanks to Candace, they get sidetracked when she noticed that Jeremy was building houses and decides that she and Stacy should help them. Their spa day also inspired Phineas and Ferb to build a spa of their own. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz takes in a lost kitten that causes havoc with his old inventions. Episode summary Candace and Stacy are getting ready for their first spa day together. Phineas likes the idea and looks through the pamphlet, but Candace tells him that you can’t get in this spa unless you know someone, and she knows Stacy who has connections of her own with someone who works there. Once they leave, Phineas and Ferb decide to start a spa of their own with help from their friends. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz checks his mail and sees a stray black and white cat which he decides to name Mr. Fluffy Pants, as he’s fluffy, looks like he’s wearing pants, and reminds him of his Uncle Fluffy Pants. While Phineas, Ferb, and their friends set up the spa in their backyard, Candace and Stacy head to their spa appointment. They get sidetracked when Jeremy tells the girls he’s building houses for the homeless. Although Stacy tells Candace they should just go to the spa, and Jeremy doesn’t mind her not helping him out, she insists on trying to impress him. Back at Doofenshmirtz’s, the cat he took in is causing all sorts of trouble, ripping up blueprints and firing his laser cannons on accident. At one point, the Gloom-inator is fired into the air and is causes the sky to turn gloomy. Major Monogram sends Perry to investigate, especially since they thought that Doofenshmirtz had retired the Gloom-inator months ago. Candace tells Stacy that after they quickly help Jeremy out, they can go to the spa. However, Candace gets so distracted by Jeremy that Stacy gets frequently injured in the process. Jeremy finishes his part of the house and leaves, and Stacy almost leaves for the spa without Candace, but their boss hands her a jackhammer and tells them to turn the concrete into rubble by sundown before they leave. Candace accidentally turns on the jackhammer, which goes out of control with Stacy on it. Perry makes his way to Doofenshmirtz’s lair, and he tries to tell Perry it was the cat messing around with his equipment. Perry doesn’t believe him and attacks him. The two girls walk home exhausted, and Candace apologizes to Stacy for everything, mainly missing their spa appointment. But Stacy tells her it’s okay because she did it for love, and reminds her of the time she glued their school hamster in Candace’s hair in the 3rd grade to impress a boy named Billy Clark. When they arrive home, they see that Phineas and Ferb built their own professional spa in the backyard. Candace wants to bust them at first, but Stacy glares at her angrily and they decide to take advantage of the opportunity instead. They are soon pampered with help from Isabella and the Fireside Girls. As they are their last two customers, Phineas and Ferb decide to close up the spa, but they’re free to stay here as long as they want. Perry finally realizes Doofenshmirtz was telling the truth when he sees the cat is messing around on top of a ray gun, firing it. The ray causes the spa to disappear, leaving only Candace and Stacy lying in the backyard in towels and cucumber slices on their eyes. The cat almost falls off the ray, but Doofenshmirtz saves him, only to fall over the side of the building. Perry saves the two and safely floats down via a parachute. A boy soon shows up looking for his lost cat, and knowing he has to do the right thing, Doofenshmirtz groans and returns the cat to his owner. Everyone is moved except Doofenshmirtz, who asks everyone “Don’t you people have jobs?” Quotes * (Scene opens up at Flynn-Fletcher house) * Candace Flynn: Oh... my... gosh! I can’t believe it! We’re finally gonna have our first... (with Stacy) Spa day! Algae infused seaweed mud wrap... * Stacy Hirano: Hot rock rub and volcanic mineral scrub! * Phineas Flynn: Sounds like fun. * Candace Flynn: (surprised) Fun? * Phineas Flynn: Yeah! Mud, seaweed, volcanic rock. * Candace Flynn: It’s not fun, it’s relaxing. Which means it’s enjoyable, which means it’s fun. Grown-up fun. You wouldn’t understand. Besides, the Le Rub de Scrub Spa is very exclusive. You can’t even get in unless you know someone. * Phineas Flynn: How are you guys getting in? * Candace Flynn: Well, I know Stacy... * Stacy Hirano: ...and I know this neighbor who knows this hair-washer, who knows this bank teller, who knows this back-waxer who works at the spa. * Candace Flynn: Yeah, and I know Stacy. * Phineas Flynn: Huh. Well, Ferb and I aren’t connected like you guys. * Candace Flynn: Come on. Let’s get going. (she and Stacy walk away) * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Hi, guys. Where you goin’? * Candace Flynn: We’re going to the spa. * Stacy Hirano: Yeah. We’re gonna get totally immersed in self-indulgence. * Candace Flynn: And mud. * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Sounds like fun. * Phineas Flynn: See? I told you it was fun. * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Hi, Phineas. What’cha doin’? * Phineas Flynn: Well, I think we’re going to build a spa. (to Ferb) What do you say, Ferb? It’ll give you a chance to do your seaweed rap. You know... (imitating turntable scratches) Huah! * Ferb Fletcher: (blinks then rolls his eyes; pause) Okay. * ♪ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! ♪ * Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Bills, bills, bills. Ooh, half off at Slushy Burger. Keeper. * (cat meowing) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Aw, what a little cutie. What’s a cute little love bug like you doing out here all by yourself? I’ll call you Mr. Fluffy Pants because you’re fluffy and you look like you’re wearing pants. Plus, you remind me of my Uncle Fluffy Pants. * (a painting of Fluffy Pants Doofenshmirtz appears on the screen) * (Scene switches to Candace and Stacy, who are on their way to the spa.) * Candace Flynn: So what do you think? Soak, steam, sauna then shower? Or shower, steam, soak then sauna? * Jeremy Johnson: Hey, Candace. * Candace Flynn: Hi, Yumemy. Uh, uh, I mean... * Stacy Hirano: Hi, Jeremy. * Jeremy Johnson: I’m on my way to build houses for charity. You girls want to come with? * Stacy Hirano: Oh, we can’t because we’re going to the... (Candace quickly elbows her) Ow! * Candace Flynn: Oh, wow, philanthropy. * Stacy Hirano: But what about the... (Candace elbows her again; she falls to the ground) Ow! * Jeremy Johnson: Uh, it’s okay, Candace, if you guys are too busy. * Stacy Hirano: Hey, what was that all about? * Candace Flynn: Uh, please hold. (to Stacy) Look, I don’t want him knowing about the whole spa thing. He’ll think all I care about is myself. * Jeremy Johnson: Candace. * Candace Flynn: Uno momento, por favor. (to Stacy) Look, look, we’ll go “help people” for, like, 15 minutes and then we’ll go to the spa. * Jeremy Johnson: Candace. * Candace Flynn: Your call is very important to us and will be answered in the order received. (to Stacy) We’ll still be able to make to our spa day. * Jeremy Johnson: Candace, if you’d rather have a spa day... * Candace Flynn: You heard spa day? Because I said, “Hurrah day.” Like, “Hurrah, I can’t wait to build houses.” That’s what we’re doing, right? Gallery Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Francis Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *April Winchell as Forewoman designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2009 television episodes